No
by joya blanca
Summary: Un anciano trata de darles una leccion de romance a sus nietos (Patamon x gatomon)


No

digimon no me pertenece. .

Estoy muy preocupado por ustedes niños. Tienen la cabeza metida en los videojuegos, en el celular de moda , en...¡podrían dejar el mortal kombat por 5 min y escucharme!.

¿En que me quede?... ¡ahora recuerdo!, ejem...estoy realmente preocupado por uste...¡dejen la consola de una vez y pongan atención!...como les decía, ustedes no conocen el romance, no me pongan esa cara de asco, por que esto es muy importante...¡¿que no lo es?!...vah, eso es mentira, algún día lo comprenderán, en fin les daré un ejemplo..no...no...no les voy a contar una telenovela, es algo que en realidad paso, ejem algo que me paso a mi hace muchos años...

Ocurrió en un tiempo de cambios, la 3 vez que yo iba al mundo humano a pelear junto a Tk o como ustedes lo conocen, el Sr. Takaishi...

¡dejen el maldito videojuego en pausa!

Ok volviendo al tema, Veemon acababa de terminar su fugas relación con Gatomon, entonces la gata blanca volvió a estar soltera, lo admito si no fuera por que Takeru (tk o ), me hubiera motivado a hacerlo yo jamás lo hubiera intentado , de verdad...

Pero Tk insistió tanto que me arme de valor y lo hice...

En una tarde de otoño , frente a un lago ,solos los dos , le admití abiertamente mis sentimientos, le pedí que fuera mi novia pero ella dijo...

-No.

Me quede helado, era lo que más me había sorprendido hasta el momento, ¡¿por que no?!, yo estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo.

-Lo siento Pata.

Se subió a una reja y caminando en el borde se fue...Tiempo después Gato me diría que ese "no" era por que ella no estaba segura, si yo le había dicho eso ¿por que T.K me presiono o si realmente lo sentía?

¿Este es el final?...pues no, ¡como creen!, si así fuera ¿estaría hablando con ustedes?, mmmmmm.

* * *

Ok, yo mismo lo pensé eso mientras ella se iba, pero el destino tiene mil sorpresas bajo la manga. Volando cabizbajo en la dirección contraria, escuche algo...

-¡AUCUH!

Cuando me voltee vi algo que me hace estremecer de horror hasta el día de hoy, yo no se si el tiempo se relentiso pero lo sentí de ese modo, como en cámara lenta vi a mi amor caer al agua, inconsciente.

Una pelota de béisbol la había dejado fuera de combate , lanzándola directo al lago.

-¡GATOMON!

Si alguien escucho, no importaba ¡GATOMON ESTABA BAJO EL AGUA!

No lo pensé dos veces y me lance al agua, confiaba que mi resistencia pulmonar me permitiera resistir lo suficiente para alcanzarla.

Mi corazón golpeaba en mi pecho mientras ella seguía hundiéndose, debía alcanzarla, no importaba ¿como?

Sin importar cuando bajaba ella seguía lejos de mi, sin embargo no importaba,¡ yo era el digimon de la esperanza después de todo!, ¡no podía darme por vencido!...

Con esfuerzo la logre alcanzar, ahora venia la parte difícil, llevarla hacia arriba_.( No se lo digan pero ...¡pesaba una tonelada! o por lo menos así lo sentía bajo el agua.)_

No podía rendirme, aunque fuera imposible.

Las fuerzas se me iban, lo malo de ser un digimon aéreo es que bajo el agua no soy muy bueno , no por mucho tiempo.

El aire que había guardado en mis poderosos pulmones ya se estaba terminando, sabia que si la soltaba podría subir, pero no lo hice , no podía ella...desde que la vi, a pesar que en el principio éramos de bandos opuestos, era muy preciada para mi...

Lo lamentaba mucho por Tk, pero si ella se hundía, yo me hundiría con ella...

* * *

Horas después, desperté en la casa de Joe...

-¿como estas?

Al lado de mi cama estaba Gatomon visiblemente preocupada, cubierta con una frazada.

-¿como llegue aquí?

-Gomamon te vio entrar al agua, el nos saco y nos trajo aquí. Joe ya llamo a Tk.

-tengo que agradecerle después.

-eres un idiota.

Unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-¡¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?!, ¡¿te das cuenta que por poco mueres?...¡¿que habría pasado con tk?!, ¡¿que habría pasado por el equipo?!

Hasta el día de hoy, mi ángel cree que lo dije solo por que acababa de despertar luego de estar a punto de ahogarme, pero lo dije concientemente...

-Estas viva, eso es lo único que me importa.

Con lagrimas en los ojos, me dio un beso en la mejilla...Sin palabras (pero dándome una dulce sonrisa), se alejo para ver en la cocina, ¿cuando estaría lista la sopa de pollo para que nos calentáramos?

Hubiera deseado que la agradable sensación del beso sobre mi mejilla, durara toda la vida, pero una puerta que se abrió de golpe arruino el encanto...

Era Tk, el terror/ preocupación mezclado en su rostro era evidente, por su uniforme de basketbol aun puesto y el sudor que emanaba de el a chorros, casi podía asegurar que se vino corriendo desde su escuela hasta aquí...

Lamentablemente si perdió un partido o mejor dicho salio corriendo de los vestidores apenas recibió la llamada a su celular .Pero eso es harina de otro costal...

* * *

En una moderna Tokio, en un mundo pacifico en donde humanos y digimons Vivian en paz...Específicamente en un cómodo departamento a nombre de los señores Takeru e Hikari Takaishi...

-...y esa fue la historia del primer beso de su abuela y yo...

Un viejo Patamon relataba a sus nietos una historia en el living, sin existo...

-...¿entendieron lo que era el roman...¡estos niños!

Sus nietos estaban más interesados en el nuevo videojuego de los nietos de Tk y Kari, el viejo digimon dando un sorbo a su té, se subió de hombros. Así eran los niños.

En una repisa se veían fotos antiguas de boda, por la fecha se podía observar que los digimons se casaron primero y los humanos después, seguido de fotos familiares de distinta índole...

En el comedor se encontraba una bella gata envejecida , charlando con Kari sobre el clima, mientras un anciano Tk tomaba una siesta en una silla, descansando después de escribir uno de sus libros...El libro que acaba de terminar era precisamente la historia que su compañero acaba de relatar, titulado "NO"


End file.
